


Panic! In the Hotel

by sweatpantz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Victuri, i dont know if my writing is in character lmao i typed this out in like 20 minutes last night, its just a joke lmao, mainly otayuri, otayuri - Freeform, pining otabek, sorry i accidentally made yuri a total pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: Yuri has a minor panic attack after something that happens between him and Otabek. He comes to his gay dads for advice and then he and Otabek talk it out <3





	

“Mmmm Yuuri that feels amazing- do that again.”

 

“That's it Viktor. Relax for me-‘

 

The heavy door of their hotel room slams open, rattling on its hinges. It sounds like the door handle might’ve left a hole in the wall. Yuuri turns his head. “What the-“

 

“FUCK” They hear screamed from the hall leading into their room. Yuri Plisetsky stomps in and his face turns to disgust. The two older skaters are on the bed; Viktor is laying shirtless on his stomach and Yuuri is sitting on his butt.

 

Yuuri startles. “Er- Yuri! This isn’t what it looks like I- I was giving Viktor a massage, he was really sore after-“

 

“SHUT UP PIG FACE! I can yell at you for being disgusting later, right now I have a fucking problem!” Yuri growls, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and holding his head in his hands.

 

Like the concerned parents they are, Yuuri and Viktor scoot out of bed and come to Yuris’s side, kneeling by him on the floor. “Yuri? What happened? Are you alright?” VIcktor asks, concerned. It was quite unusual for Yuri to actually come to them with any problems.

 

“Fuck shit damnit I don’t know what to do what tHE HELL?” Yuri roars.

 

“Yuri.” Yuuri puts a hand on the boy’s head and starts gently rubbing his hair. Somehow it seems to actually calm him down, he starts to breathe more properly. Viktor stares at Yuuri incredulously with eyes that ask ‘how the hell did you know how to do that?’.

 

Yuri takes a deep breath. “Shit okay so- Otabek and I were having tea again and it was good and then he drove me here on his motorbike and-“ Yuri sucks in another breath. “I was about to leave but he grabbed my jacket and just stared at me like he was fuckin constipated or something and then he- he WENT AND FUCKING KISSED ME FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

Yuuri and Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up, both of them blinking in shock. “He kissed you?” Yuuri squeaks.

 

Viktor chuckles. “The boy moves fast huh? I wish I could’ve managed that with Yuuri.” Viktor coos and smirks over at his fiancé.

 

“SHUT UP-“ Yuri yells abruptly.

 

Viktor raises in hands in apology. “In all seriousness though Yuri, that maybe was a little fast of him. I can see why you’re.. panicked. Hmm. What happened after that?”

 

“Well I stared at him for probably 10 solid seconds and then bolted my sorry ass right up here to scream at you disgusting fucks.”

 

“Yuri.” Viktor chastises. “We could do with a little less swearing and insulting. We are trying to help you after all.”

 

Yuri huffs at that, groaning and letting his head fall back against the hotel wall with a thump. “Well what the hell am I supposed to do?”

 

Yuuri hums in thought. “Well that depends.”

 

“Depends on what?”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

Yuri chokes. On air presumably. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN DO I LIKE HIM?!” He coughs into his arm.

 

Yuuri sighs, rubbing at his own temples. “Well he obviously likes you, Yuri. He might’ve been confused how to show you and decided to um.. go ahead and do that. Would you want to kiss Otabek again?”

 

Yuri’s face scrunches up and he takes more breaths, running his hands through his hair. “I don’t fucking know! Not right now! I’m fucking confused as fuck!”

 

Yuuri starts rubbing at Yuri’s hair again. “That’s okay Yuri. Breathe. Otabek is probably panicking right now too-“. There’s a knock on the door. Viktor gets up and peeks through the eyehole.

 

“Its Otabek.” He proclaims. “And yes he looks…pretty miserable.”

 

Yuuri continues massaging Yuuri’s scalp. “Yuri do you want to talk to him? That’s probably the best thing you could do right now. It’ll hope you both figure out what happened and what you want.”

 

Yuri sighs and nods, cheeks turning red as he pushes up off the floor. “I’ll talk to him.” Viktor pats Yuri’s back encouragingly as Yuri sneaks out the door. He closes it gently behind him.

 

“Um. Hi Otabek.” Yuri says softly.

 

Otabek looks like he might die, his cheeks are bright red but he also looks like he’s 2 seconds away from crying- Yuri’s never seen him look so emotional. Otabek scratches behind his neck nervously. “Um. Hi.” His voice wavers.

 

They both stand there awkwardly for a moment until Otabek continues. “I um… wanted to apologize. I should’ve asked you before I did that. We practically just met eachother, I don’t how I could be so stupid! I just-“ Otabek tries to stand up straighter and look Yuri in the eyes. “I have had feelings for you for a long time Yuri. Finally getting to be close to you I got excited, and soon we’re going to both be going home and I won’t be able to see you anymore. So I'd been trying to think of a way to show you my feelings before we leave, and I ended up panicking and following an impulse. I might’ve really messed up, you most likely don’t even like boys- I just let my feelings get away from me.” Otabek frowns, fidgeting with his hands and bowing his head. “I’m sorry that I freaked you out and it's fine if you don’t wanna be friends with me anymore.”

 

Yuri sighs and shakes his head. “No, its okay. I get it now. I was just uhh..” Yuri blushes dark. “I was really surprised. No one… no one has ever kissed me before, let alone a boy. I’ve barely had friends, so I’ve never experienced um- stuff like that.” Otabek frowns, and everything on his face screams apology. Yuri laughs nervously. “But Otabek I like you more than most people.” Yuri says softly, reaching down to take one of Otabek’s fidgeting hands. “So maybe we could see?” He suggests, playing with Otabek’s fingers, staring at them instead of meeting his eyes. “We can definitely still be friends. And maybe something else too.” He speaks quietly. “But for now, just don’t go kissing me and stuff right away okay? I just wanna talk to you lots and be with you.” Yuri's face scrunches up in embarrassment. He's definitely not used to saying stuff like this out loud. Hell, he's not used to even thinking about stuff like this. 

 

Otabek laughs, relieved. “Yes! Seriously?” Yuri really likes when he doesn’t look so sad. “Can I hug you?”

 

Yuri snickers. “I don’t think you have to ask for that.”

 

Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist, pushing his nose into Yuri’s shoulder. “I’m so happy. Thank you so much Yuri. Can we go out one more time tomorrow?”

 

Yuri smiles, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck and playing with his hair. “Definitely.”  Holding Otabek close like this, feeling his warm chest and his strong arms around him; Yuri thinks he wants to get used to it.  

 

They embrace for a few more moments until Otabek pulls away. “You’re amazing Yuri.” He sighs, cheeks tinting pink. “Thank you so much, I’ll text you tomorrow morning okay?”

 

Yuri laughs. “Stop thanking me you weirdo, it’s fine.” Otabek smiles and starts to turn away to go back to his room. “Oh wait-“ Yuri stops him. “One more thing, I just need-“ Yuri stands on his tiptoes and pecks his lips on Otabek’s forehead. “Revenge.” He smirks and runs off, slipping back into Yuuri and Viktor’s hotel room before the other boy could say anything.

 

Yuuri and Viktor greet a red faced Yuri. “So?” Viktor asks. “How did it go?”

 

Yuri smiles wobbily. “I think… I have a boyfriend?”

 

Yuuri and Viktor’s faces light up. “Really?!” Viktor cooes happily. “Congratulations! Do you-“

 

“But we’re not gonna be anything like you gross weirdos!” Yuri points at them accusingly.

 

“Of course not.” Victor laughs, amusement shining in his eyes. “That’s our boy.”

 

 

 

  


End file.
